My Beautiful Kouhai
by Muneyoshi Azure
Summary: Jack, si pemuda aneh yang bahkan malas hanya untuk sekedar pergi kuliah dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan perempuan ternyata membuat seorang adik kelas menjadi tertarik kepadanya. penasaran siapa dia? My first fic, check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**[Harvest Moon] My Beautiful Kouhai**

**[Fanfiction], Indonesia/Romance/Friendship/Drama/Slice of Life/MC.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon itu miliknya Natsume. Kalau ceritanya dari saya**

**Author : Muneyoshi Azure**

.

* * *

**CHAP 0 : PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

.

"Jack, woi Jack.. Cepatlah bangun BODOH~!" teriak seorang pria tua "Bukankah hari ini kau sudah mulai kuliah? Pergi mandi sana~!" tambahnya

Pemuda yang dibangunkan itu hanya mengerang dan malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada selimutnya "Hngg~ aku malas kuliah Kek… Bolos saja ya~"

.

**BLETAKK!**

.

"**WADAWW!"**

.

Jitakan keras dari sang Kakek dengan suksesnya mendarat tepat di kepala Jack, membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan. "Aduh-duh, sakitnya~" rungutnya kesal "Kenapa Kakek memukulku sih!?" tambahnya, mencoba untuk memprotes tindakan kakeknya itu.

"Kau ini… Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan bila membolos hah~? Paling-paling cuma diam di rumah sambil bermain game konyolmu itu…" jawabnya "Lebih baik pergi kuliah saja sana~! Setidaknya waktumu tidak akan terbuang percuma bila kau itu belajar dengan serius…" tambahnya

Tidak dapat membantah nasihat kakeknya, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lemah disertai dengan berujar sekenanya "Hm… Baik Kek…"

Setelah puas dengan jawaban cucunya, si kakek itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kamar si pemuda menuju ladang di halaman depan rumah untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai petani. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu, dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur yang dia anggap sangat nyaman itu, dan lekas mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk kuliah. Tentunya dia tidak lupa untuk mandi agar dapat menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah hingga dapat kita lihat betapa jelasnya langit biru yang tidak ditutupi oleh awan berdampingan dengan Sang Mentari yang bersinar terang. Ah—Meskipun cuaca hari ini sedang cerah sekalipun, tetap saja hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi pemuda yang satu ini.

"Cih sialan… Kenapa harus berangkat ke kampus segala sih…!?" keluh Jack entah kepada siapa "Kenapa liburan nya tidak diperpanjang saja? Ck, merepotkan~" tambahnya.

Sambil diiringi dengan langkah yang gontai, pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke Kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Nampak jelas raut kekesalan di wajahnya, namun sejurus kemudian dia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang lembut dari wajahnya seraya berkata—

"Hm~" terdengar suara helaan nafas Jack "Mungkin sebaiknya dijalani sajalah... Mungkin dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuk menemukannya..." Gumamnya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap langit yang begitu cerah itu.

.

***di Kampus***

.

"Hei hei, lihatlah gadis itu… Ya ampun, benar-benar cantik sekali ya!"

"Ya kau benar, tidak hanya cantik saja~ dia terlihat begitu sempurna jika kau memandangnya lebih dekat… Hmmm~ ya ampun~"

"Woah kau benar, dia itu sempurna sekali ya…"

"Ckckck, luar biasa"

Suara-suara bising itulah yang pertama kali terdengar oleh Jack setibanya dia di koridor Kampusnya, terlihat ada begitu banyak laki-laki yang berkerumun sambil menonton dan membicarakan sesuatu yang ada disana. Karena merasa penasaran, Jack pun mencoba untuk bertanya kepada seseorang yang dia kenal diantara kerumunan itu. Namun kemudian—

"Yo Rick… Woah, ada apa dengan kerumunan ini?" tanya Jack "Apakah ada pengumuman dari kampus bahwa kita akan mendapat libur lagi?" tambahnya, tentunya dengan ekspresi penuh pengharapan. Sungguh terlihat menyedihkan memang.

Mendengar pertanyaan gila itu dari Jack membuat Rick menepuk keningnya "Ya ampun kau ini Jack… Kuliah saja belum mulai, kau sudah berharap untuk libur lagi hah~ Dasar KEBO!" ledeknya "Fufufu, kami hanya sedang melihat gadis itu... Hehehe, cantik sekali bukan~?" puji Rick sambil menunjuk kepada gadis yang dimaksud.

Jack hanya memperhatikan sekilas seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Rick lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian padanya seraya berujar—

"Ehk kalian ini… Apakah harus sampai sebegitunya hanya untuk memperhatikan dia!?" kata Jack datar sambil menunjuk gadis itu "Menyedihkan… Janganlah menjadi bodoh hanya karena gadis, kau tahu~" tambahnya

"…" Rick hanya menatap Jack dalam diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang didengarnya barusan.

Merasa Rick tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan nya, Jack lekas beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju kelasnya di lantai 2 "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi… Pikirkanlah kata-kataku tadi" ujar Jack mencoba bersikap keren dengan pergi meninggalkan Rick. Namun saat dia tengah menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Rick tersadar dan langsung berteriak—

"JANGAN BERSIKAP SOK KEREN KAU SIALAN~!" teriak Rick "DAN HENTIKAN MENYEBUT ORANG LAIN ITU BODOH SEENAKNYA… DASAR IDIOT~!" tambahnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Pasti cukup menyayat hati bagi orang biasa jika mendengar hinaan itu

Wajah Jack menunjukan ekspresi sangat terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan lebih tepatnya hinaan dari Rick barusan. Karena dia tidak fokus saat berjalan, kaki Jack tersandung oleh salah satu anak tangga didepannya. Kemudian—

.

**GUBRAKKK! **

.

Dengan suksesnya wajah jack mencium anak tangga didepannya, bahkan dia sampai terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Sangat tidak elit dan tentunya memalukan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Namun dia segera bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan ke kelas, mengabaikan suara tawa yang membahana mengarah kepadanya.

" Heh… apa aku diabaikan olehnya? Gumam Rick sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya pertanda bingung.

Tanpa Jack dan orang-orang disana sadari, nampaklah seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat tadi tengah menatap kepergian Jack sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis seraya membisikan sesuatu—

.

"_Sungguh… Seorang laki-laki yang sangat aneh~"_

_._

**Bersambung…..**

* * *

***Author`s Corner***

**FINALLY… FINALLY… MY FIRST FIC IS COMPLETED~! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *author nebar sampah***

**Salam kenal penghuni fandom HM semuanya, saya author baru disini… Tapi udah lama kok jadi silent readers *kagak peduli***

**Saya masih pemula dalam hal menulis, apalagi disuruh nulis yang genre nya romantis, kelabakan saya *dasar jomblo***

**Yah~ itulah yang ingin saya sampaikan… Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih * emang pidato apa***

**Jadi… MOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN NYA YA READERS DAN AUTHOR SEKALIAN… TERIMA KASIH…**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Harvest Moon] My Beautiful Kouhai**

**[Fanfiction], Indonesia/Romance/Friendship/Drama/Slice of Life/MC.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon itu miliknya Natsume. Kalau ceritanya dari saya**

**Author : Muneyoshi Azure**

.

* * *

**CHAP 1 : Dan, begitulah cara mereka bertemu (Walaupun biasa saja sih).  
**

* * *

.

Setibanya di kelas, yang aku lakukan adalah duduk di mejaku, mengambil 2 lembar tisu saku dari kantung bajuku, menggulungnya, dan kumasukan ke dalam kedua lubang hidungku untuk menghentikan pendarahannya akibat kejadian tadi, dan mencoba beristirahat sejenak.

.

"Nah, apa yang pernah aku katakan tentang berpura-pura menjadi seorang pria yang keren hah!?"

.

Orang ini, apa dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terjatuh dari tangga ya !? Padahal umumnya orang-orang seharusnya mengatakan 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'Lain kali lebih berhati-hati yah !' padaku mengenai situasiku sekarang ini.

.

Maaf, tapi hanya itu hanya akan dikatakan oleh orang normal yang bermoral.

.

Sebab, situasinya benar-benar berbeda dari yang aku harapkan. Malahan, yang aku dapatkan sekarang ini hanyalah teguran sok tahu dari temanku ini.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan tentang hal itu padaku Rick." Yah, bertingkah keren juga merupakan hal yang diimpikan laki-laki seperti diriku ini sih..

.

Setahuku, yang aku lakukan tadi hanya mengatakan padanya agar jangan bertingkah berlebihan ketika melihat gadis-uhuk-cantik-uhuk sedang berjalan didepannya.

.

**BLETAKK!**

.

**"AWW!"**

.

Entah dia kesal atau apa tapi tiba-tiba dia memukulku tepat di kepala. Oh wahai kepalaku yang malang, jadilah lebih kuat. Tolong jadilah lebih kuat dan lebih sabar dalam menghadapi siksaan ini.

.

"Woi, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku hah?" sambil memarahi orang ini, aku mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku yang sekarang memiliki dua benjolan didalamnya.

"Tidak tahu, kurasa dengan memukul kepalamu saja sudah membuat hariku menjadi lebih baik hahahaha"

"JANGAN TERTAWA KAU!" Uh, mendengar jawabannya rasanya benar-benar membuatku jadi ingin menagis. Oke ini lebay tapi serius, kenapa semua orang senang sekali melihatku tersiksa sih?

"Maaf, aku salah memberikan pertanyaan. Kalau begitu langsung saja ke intinya, kenapa kau tidak tertarik pada gadis tadi? Bukannya sekali lihat saja seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia adalah gadis tercantik di kampus kita kan?"

"Maksudmu gadis yang tadi?"

"Ya, dia…"

"Gadis yang jadi pusat perhatian di lobby?"

"Ugh... benar…" kelihatannya dia mulai kesal

"Oh, gadis barusan ya"

"IYAA…BISAKAH KAU UNTUK LEBIH SERIUS HAHHH!" dan akhirnya dia meledak juga

.

Ah, dia marah. Ada apa dengannya? Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia memukul kepalaku, menertawaiku, dan sekarang dia memarahiku. Padahal kan aku hanya bertanya.

.

"Hei tenanglah, aku kan hanya bertanya. Rileks kawan, rileks". Aku mencoba untuk membuat dia tenang dengan mengelus punggung nya. Nah, harusnya kau bersyukur punya teman yang baik sepertiku tahu.

"MAKANYA SERIUSLAH SEDIKIT BODOH!" Dia terengah-engah setelah berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ok, karena dia kelihatannya (mulai) benar-benar marah, kurasa aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya tadi untuk membuat dia tenang.

"Hmmm~ jika yang kita bicarakan adalah rupa fisiknya kurasa aku tidak bisa berdebat tentang hal itu…"

"Rupa fisik kaubilang. Kenapa tidak menggunakan ungkapan yang lebih baik, seperti paras atau wajahnya mungkin" dia menghela nafas sambil memegang jidatnya seperti mengalami pusing di kepalanya.

"…Namun, tidak akan semudah itu untuk membuatku tertarik pada seorang gadis jika hanya seperti itu kan".

"Maksudmu?" Rick tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu dia tentang bagaimana cara menjadi seorang pria sejati. Hahaha.

"Intinya, tidak mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang berdasarkan dari wajahnya saja. Bukankah itu masuk akal?"

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu itu. Itulah kenapa orang-orang sering menyebutmu orang yang paling tidak berguna di kampus ini" Oi, itu menyakitkan bagaimanapun kau mengatakannya. Aku lebih suka disebut sebagai orang yang payah. Yah, tidak bisa melakukan apapun itu tidak buruk juga.

"Aku tidak bicara tentang perasaanmu terhadapnya Jack, yang ingin aku katakan adalah apakah kau tidak tertarik padanya? Kau tau, seperti perasaan terhadap lawan jenis" Hoho, aku mulai tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sekarang lihat siapa yang bicara? Kalau kau tanya aku, bukankah makna tertarik dengan jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang itu adalah dua hal yang sama bukan?"

"Tentu saja berbeda, yang aku bicarakan ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu berpaling untuk memperhatikan hal yang menarik dari nya lho" oke, aku tau kalau aku ini adalah orang yang tidak peka.

.

Jika kau memperhatikan hal yang menarik dari seorang gadis, terutama dari bagian tubuhnya (wajah juga merupakan bagian tubuh kan!?), berarti kau adalah orang yang mesum, kau tahu itu.

.

"Kita hanya bisa tertarik pada seseorang jika sudah cukup mengenalnya, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk tertarik pada seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya ini"

.

Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kupikir aku hanya bisa tertarik pada seseorang bila sudah mengetahui tentangnya walaupun itu hanya sedikit. Silahkan kalian sebut aku aneh, tapi ini sudah merupakan hal yang sudah aku pegang teguh selama 20 tahun aku menjalani hidup ini.

.

"Haha pantas saja kau tidak punya banyak teman" sekarang dia mentertawakan kekuranganku, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau hal itu salah, memang ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak diduga keluar dari mulut mahasiswa terburuk di sini." Rick tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, ayolah apa kau tidak puas meledek ku dari tadi hah?

"Terserah kau sajalah" yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memperlihatkan raut wajah malas padanya.

.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA"

.

Ucapan salam dari dosen ku menandakan bahwa kegiatan perkuliahan akan dimulai. Rick pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Begitu pula denganku, mempersiapkan diri untuk belajar. Walaupun aku bodoh, tetapi belajar adalah prioritas utama. Benarkan?

.

.

"DEMIKIAN PERKULIAHAN UNTUK HARI INI, SELAMAT SORE SEMUANYA"

"SORE PAK…"

.

Woah, aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau kegiatan perkuliahan di hari pertama sudah sebegitu melelahkannya. Kupikir hari pertama hanya perkenalan saja, ternyata kegiatannya sudah padat seperti ini. Apa kalian mau mengatakan kalau aku terlalu berlebihan? Coba saja kalian rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya kuliah selama 6 jam nonstop. aku yakin kalian pasti menangis. Uuh, aku jamin itu.

.

Yah tidak masalah. Kenapa? Karena kegiatanku setelah ini adalah…

.

"Oi cepat Jack, ayo ke lapangan sekarang ju- Oh meen, kau menangis?"

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!" berhentilah mengalir air mataku, kau akan membuat seseorang salah paham

"Lalu ada apa dengan air mata itu hah?" Rick menatapku dengan wajah tidak pedulinya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Ti-tidak, ini hanya kau tahu… mataku baru saja melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang buruk, sehingga air mataku mengalir…"

"Alasan macam apa itu, dan barusan kau mencoba mengejek ku kan?"

"Aku membutuhkan tisuuu…" aku berniat mengabaikannya

"Wooiii, apa kau mendengarkan?" Rick masih mencoba menyadarkanku

"Aku butuh, 4 lembar, 4 lembar, 4 lembar, saat aku menangis yeah" [1]

"JANGAN MENYANYI" hei, apa kau harus berteriak sekeras itu hah?

"Maaf maaf, kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi, bisa kau ulang?" mohon maafkan sikap ku yang begitu acuh ini. Bagaimanapun juga sikap ini sudah kumiliki sejak lahir, jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hoaaahhhh…" Rick menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, sabar kawan, sabar "Ayo sekarang juga kita pergi ke lapangan?"

"Hah, bukannya latihan baru dimulai setengah jam lagi ya?" aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia begitu bersemangat.

"Memang, tapi hari ini kudengar akan ada beberapa gadis cantik yang akan menjadi manajer baru kita. Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan kejadian langka seperti ini hehehe." Aku benci saat dia tertawa bejat seperti itu, biasanya jika dia tertawa seperti itu, sesuatu yang buruk justru malah akan menimpaku.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi" kami pun pergi meninggalkan kelas kami dan mulai berjalan menuju ke lapangan di sekitar kampus.

.

Yah, semoga tidak terjadi apapun yang buruk hari ini

.

.

**KLANGGG!**

.

Suara bola yang dipukul ke langit dengan sekuat tenaga terdengar begitu jelas ditelingaku setibanya di lapangan baseball ini. Benar, sudah setahun semenjak klub baseball di kampusku berdiri dan bisa dilihat hanya ada sekitar belasan orang yang ada. Yah, bisa dibilang jumlah ini terlalu sedikit untuk kategori sebuah klub.

.

Jadi untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang, klub kami memutuskan untuk merekrut beberapa manajer yang akan membantu selama kegiatan latihan di lapangan sekaligus menunjukan seberapa besar kapasitas yang dimiliki klub baseball ini.

.

Yah, itu sih yang dikehendaki oleh pelatih.

.

Meskipun begitu, aku merasa kalau tujuan tersembunyi dari keberadaan manajer disini adalah untuk memotivasi anggota klub agar mau berlatih dengan keras sekaligus memancing orang-orang agar mau bergabung dengan klub ini.

.

Yah, secara pribadi aku tidak masalah dengan hal ini. Selama klub ini bisa terus berjalan, bukankah ini adalah hal yang bagus.

.

"Ayo cepat ganti baju Jack, sepertinya pelatih sudah ada dilapangan"

"Baiklah…"

.

Kami pun segera mengganti pakaian kami dengan seragam baseball. Begitu kami keluar dari ruang ganti, peluit pertanda bahwa latihan akan segera dimulai telah dibunyikan. Kami pun berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, dan membentuk 4 barisan.

.

Di depan barisan kami, sudah ada seorang pelatih bertubuh kekar dengan rambut jabrik aneh berdiri dengan gagahnya bersama dengan beberapa gadis yang kemungkinan akan menjadi manajer baru disini.

.

"Tolong perhatikan semuanya, hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan tiga manajer baru kita. Kalian bertiga, silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian dimulai dari kau" Pelatih menunjuk salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu.

.

Tunggu sebentar, kurasa dari ketiga gadis itu ada wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

.

"…Hei Rick, sepertinya aku merasa tidak asing dengan gadis berambut panjang itu. Bukankah, dia gadis yang tadi kita lihat di lobby!?" aku mengatakan ini sembari menunjuk kepada gadis yang kumaksud.

"…" sepertinya dia mengabaikanku. Lihatlah, dia malah memperhatikan gadis itu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Payah…

"Hai, namaku Karen Sinclair. Mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya ya, semuanya" dia melambaikan tangan kanan didepan dadanya sambil tersenyum. Oh tidak, setelah ini pasti…

.

**"WOOOOAAAAAHHHHH" **

.

Suara teriakan dari teman satu klubku bergema dengan keras di lapangan. Ya ampun, bisakah kalian bersikap lebih wajar? Daripada berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu.

.

Setelah aku menghela nafas, tanpa sengaja aku membuat kontak mata dengan gadis itu. Dan momen yang tidak kuduga pun terjadi…

.

"Salam kenal ya…" dia berbisik pelan sambil tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, namun masih dapat terdengar olehku.

.

Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah ini. Yah, semoga itu hanya firasatku saja.

.

**Bersambung…..**

* * *

**Catatan Literatur**

.

[1] Mengacu pada adegan pada kartun 'Spongebob Squarepants', dimana Squidward menyanyikan salah satu lagu milik boyband 'Boys Who Cry' namun justru malah dihina oleh para penggemar boyband itu.

.

**Review Corner**

**\- **To** Boku wa Uzu** : Makasih, saya udah update. Semoga terhibur ya…

**\- **To** bosdicha** : Yang kemaren itu baru prolog, ini saya udah update, wordnya sekitar 1k+. Oregairu? Kita senasib kalau gitu.

**\- **To : Ini saya udah update, udah ngikutin saran dari kamu, jadi mohon masukannya lagi. Dan maaf, saya masih belum baca **'Birthday Mayhem'**. Nanti saya baca deh…

**\- **To** Mnemah** : Thanks for your review. I'm very appreciate it. (Sorry, my English is bad).

.

**Author Corner**

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga. Maaf telat 2 tahun, gak nyangka ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya, jadi terharu saya. hahahaha

.

Di chapter ini saya mencoba mengubah gaya menulis saya, soalnya pas baca ulang prolognya saya malah jadi malu sendiri. Memperbaiki diri lah istilah kerennya.

.

Saya mau survey, kalau manggil kakak kelas menurut readers sekalian mending pakai panggilan 'kak' atau 'senpai' ya? Saya bingung milihnya. Kalau milih panggilan 'kak' agak gimana gitu, sedangkan kalau pakai 'senpai', nanti malah dikira weabo (bener gak tulisannya?). atau ada masukan lain, saya siap terima.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya beneran seneng ini. Jadi tetaplah membaca, dan jangan lupa untuk menghargai semangat juang penulis dengan review ya.


End file.
